


Fear of man, love of Apes

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)
Genre: Angst, Apes finally realize the extent of fear among slaves, Dark Humor, Murder, Other, cannibalism mentioned, human phobia by human, humans enslaved some at least not a big commodity, mentions of live dissection, mentions to war or gory details, senseless violence, sorry about that, yeah this is going to get weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ape guests find out after River's party on his Birthday how deep their servant cares for the Apes, breaking her vow of silence held for seven long years to tell them how she feels. Surprising all of them with her words of kindness. As well as her story of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of man, love of Apes

**Author's Note:**

> Basic one shot  
> I own nothing from the original Planet of the Apes or the remake of the Planet of the Apes.  
>  I just wanted to do this for a while with no means to do so until now. mind the speculation and inaccuracies I like mixing the old with the new.

She had long ago forgot her name how it was so sweet on her tongue years before now only brought sorrow she was often called a 'whore' by her seven _elder_ brothers so much she once thought it was her name. he eyes narrowed at the thought, _my what such dim thoughts today how I wish for certain they were dead they deserve no less but their death wouldn't change anything._ I wondered how long it had been since I was sold into servitude of the Apes. Seven or was it eight?I pushed away such thought shaking my head to clear it, either way I must be getting ready for Caesar's son River's birthday party would be tonight. I had help of course from the local paid people who were helpful mainly because they themselves were apes and could with ease climb like it was nothing. The one worker that was obviously female came down seeing me staring up at them in awe of them.  
"What?"  
'I wish i could climb like that.' i signed to her she shook her head in understanding.  
I started to set up the main dining hall the high ceiling decor would be handled by the hired help I handled like many other humans running this way and that getting the floor and table ready for a party for the crown prince on his thirteenth birthday. Various fruits, vegetables even some rare meat is laid out but my job is strictly decoration mainly a mural behind the statue of Buck erected in the loving memory of Caesars friend and ally. I was painting a mural of Caesar and his family the one thing I enjoyed most was artistic talent being shown, I hummed a tune to myself not realizing I outdid myself adding the entire band of colonists in the background watching in awe as the royal family was closest to you the other's were in a misty background but you could tell who they were. Soon enough I was finished by then the paint would be dry I signed it in a beautiful cursive: Lilac "Lily" Melody. Soon after the paint dried the party started with the guests arrival hit off I got cleaned up before going out again getting the paint off my hands at least most of it changing into my dress fit for occasion a sporty red flow-y dress. The apes were enjoying themselves in the center of the table in front of the statue of the imposing gorilla Buck noting the excellent work I i did I nodded grinning widely which I so rarely did showing my straight pearly white teeth.  
"Father,I wish to thank you."  
"Son, your are the sole heir to the colony one day you will lead as King."  
"My lord, the humans wish to ask for permission to pay respects to Will your adoptive father."one of the ape soldiers told the King Caesar. _wait **the** Will? Addoptive father didn't he die along with the many other during the simian plague?_   
" _The_ Will?" I asked my voice rang out for the first time in years my oath broken but every time in someone's life that happens you break an oath and you move on.  
"you know him?"  
"Knew him yes, King Caesar. He never forgave himself for letting you down or causing the plague himself. He came to you when he was dying did he not?"  
"Yes."  
"He was considered a great man, some people inspire to do great but he raised you. His greatest achievement you never failed him and he never wanted it to end the way it did no one wants to end the way it did. I just _did_."  
"You speak?" Koba asked pointedly.  
"Yes, my lord." I was honest about that.  
"Let them in." caesar told the ape soldier.  
a few hours later:  
"So what you took a vow of silence?"Koba asked I nodded.  
"Against remembrance against human memory."I added.  
"You fear whatever remains, how silly." Buck Jr stated calmly like his namesake he was a gorilla but spoke perfect English.  
"Humans were dangerous enough to unwittingly poison their own kind with a man-made virus that killed all but the sick with dementia or other disease that affects the brain with degeneration to it." I stated calmly this surprised them.  
"You are human right?"  
"I wish I wasn't. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the pathetic nightmares, I could climb better and basically live life in the trees."  
"You rarely spoke of this what happened to you?" River asked curious about my story.   
"You want to know?" I sighed.  
"Yes."  
 _It seemed about eight year ago though it seems a lifetime ago to me, my family was an unusually large one we were the last of the ones who demanded knowledge not just seeking to end lives like some did to start war was what we did not seek. We sought to continue the work of our predecessors to reach the stars and continue research all genetically enhanced experiments were banned for what ever that meant to the rest of the world. Our society was of ability and genius as your own we took once more to the trees terrified of the rabid ones bellow they spread hate, lust, rape, and death to kith and kin alike no sense of up or down. Or reasoning with hell hounds that they were now we feared their guns we used our knowledge of engineering to our benefit to hide from their blood-lust. Not realizing our own were plotting mainly my brothers who proved to be worse than what my parents would call 'a little devils child' even worse than the humans with the guns and war powered minds they sent my parents to slaughter being dissected alive by their own kin. so they could do whatever they wanted, unfortunately we did have rules governing our behavior a little government of sorts one held in place by elections and stuff my uncle stepped in. A trail by jury was held when our local ME the last one in existence I guess with an apprentice under his wing too, stated that my mother was pregnant by three months. in a community of forty seven some with above average IQ such an act is unthinkable all seven of my elder brothers were ousted and as punishment 'pushed off the tree branch into the river below. But not before my one brother raped me and pushed me out of the tree unfortunately I was stubborn and came back. I proved that they committed incest too the last thing we needed was a new blood disorder to add to mix I was only ten or eleven.  
In rage I threw them out of the tree not into the river but onto the ground I didn't think they managed to live though considering they moved when we went to check it is likely they did. We moved our settlement elsewhere and swore if they ever showed their faces they would be shot on the spot no mercy resolved only mercy would be shown would be death. My sisters would take husbands and i would refuse to join them saying that after this I couldn't bare being reminded of human hatred, they understood. What I found was worse at our camp we were taught ethics never drink blood, taboo; never cannibalize, taboo; among others I will not mention because well ...anyone who is sane wouldn't dare do such things for any sane reason. These things were present in many cases you got people tearing apart their families for no reason at all, this lethally cause entire separate communities to hunt down the person throw some sort of rough-shod trial together and execute that person. I never trusted men or women after I saw five or six of these so called _ trials _put together. I ran for my life til I ran into your people The Apes whom I heard legends of their intelligence as a toddler. they sung songs of your leadership, your brilliance, among other things I wondered when I would get to see you one day but not in that way. Human slave trade is rare at best humans rarely come up this far to meet there maker but enough to have ground workers and colonies that keep in contact with you. we suffer but I fear humans with a passion those especially whom i know to be like my brothers banished. Your people have brought greatness i do not fear you I like your people because I never once found it unusual to call anyone a friend. Who is not human i don't care if you are an ape you have shown to be far more capable than humans are.  
But I never seen one of yours swim, a different story for I different time ah?  
I care about your people because you show kindness to others you know when to stop we seem to lack the proper leadership to stop being a flock of sheep, I would rather be amongst your people than my own. I don't feel safe with them I feel like at any given minute they might stab me in the back and rip me apart while they are at it, with your kind i do feel safe and secure. Your people haven't been unkind in fact your people have been nicer to me than anyone else I've ever met I respect your people I don't expect the human's to realize that perhaps if they worked together_ with _Ape perhaps they would find a stable environment and government too. Perhaps but unlikely._  
"Now you know my story." The apes present and humans Caesars wife  & queen Cornelia,River, Maurice, Buck Jr,Koba, Rocket and Andy with the human Caroline looked on as they heard those words so tender towards the Apes. They finally realized how much they raised her up to be she was only thirteen when she was enslaved and bought by Caesar. She was smart before but under Caesar she learned immensely and came to see the Ape's more like family than her own species did feel to her, being generally distrusting of humans for obvious reasons. She was the one who often brought the young chimp River, flowers when he was ill a sign of caring for some. She felt the same way he did to her but his father would never allow it but that doesn't mean she can't still be friends with benefits? She was raised basically beside the crown prince who was sworn to silence so early yet learned sign in half the time that it took Caesar or any of the older apes. Perhaps it is for best that now they knew this would be the best and favorite birthday ever the day that mural was painted a day of joy. A day no one forget, the day where a happy ending came and no one died for it was the greatest day that anyone ever remembered.


End file.
